When Fire meets Ice
by SoraHanari8495
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya has always kept to himself , but someone opens his eyes and shows him he doesn't have to be as cold as ice, he finds love where he least expects it ToshiroxOc story is way better then the summery
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach but I do own my oc's**

"Wow Kev can you believe it were new recruits at the soul academy!" I intertwined my hands behind my head, but before he could respond there was a loud roar. "Yo Steph what was that!" I pondered at the question "I don't know but I'm going to find out." I took off in the direction of the sound and saw some ugly creature "It's a hollow we better get out of here." I wouldn't listen to him, I saw a few kids getting backed into a corner I think the hollow wants to eat them.

"Kevin listen I need you to get those kids to safety while I distract the hollow." I saw shock written all over his face "Are you crazy you could get killed we haven't even started at the academy yet!" he grabbed my arm before I could run "Just trust me I know what I'm doing! Just take the kids out of here and run and find help!" he got a serious look on his face and let go of my arm "Fine but you better promise me your short ass will be okay." I punched him "I promise now wait till the hollow isn't looking to make your move."

I ran up to the hollow took off my shoe and threw it, in hope to attract its attention. "Bulls eye!" it hit him straight in the eye. It turned toward me and threw one of its many arms down trying to crush me. I rolled away from it and out the corner of my eye I saw Kev running away with the kids. At least there safe I thought only to be interrupted by another arm.

I continued to dodge hits from it till I slipped and rolled. I saw its hand coming down fast I had no time to move I closed my eyes ready to be crushed but when nothing happened I opene them to see the a Captain of the 13 court guard squad standing blocking the hollows fist with a single hand.

"Rangiku get this girl out of here." She nodded "Yes Captain" she stated it to the guy with snow white hair. She lifted me up and ran out of there. I watched as the Captain defeated the hollow without having to call upon the name of his zanpakuto (I did my studying) She stopped and put me down.

"Sorry we were late; I'm squad 10 Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto." She's a Vice Captain! "Hello my name is Stephanie Shimizu, new recruit at the soul academy it's nice to meet you Lieutenant Matsumoto." I bowed so low my nose was bound to have brushed the ground. "Don't be so formal Steph please call me Rangiku."

"Rangiku have you asked her about why she was attacked by the hollow?" the boy with snow white hair walked up to us. "well um no actually I haven't." she rubbed the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly "Well my Name is Tōshirō Hitsugaya Captain of squad 10 now why did you get attacked by that hollow?" I smiled andbowled "hello my name is Stephanie Shimizu new recruit at the soul acadamy." I explained to him what happend with the he nodded.

"wow you have some guts taking on a hollow and you aren't even a soul reaper yet." I smiled and nodded in response "um Tōshirō, Rangiku Ishould head to the soul acadamy" I just realize I didn't call him Captain Hitsugaya crap! " alright me and Rangiku should be heading to the Seireitei to report this incident to head Captain Yamamoto." oh good he's not mad thank goodness.

I waved and Started to walk away only to be stopped by a comment Rangiku said. "Hey Captain I realized you didn't get mad or correct her when she called you by your first name and not Captain Hitsugaya" I looked at them and smiled and saw Tōshirō look puzzled "you like her Captain don't you." I felt my face heat up when she said those words "Rangiku I just met her." he had a slight shade of pink on his cheeks "whatever you say" she shrugged and stated to run away. "Rangiku!" he looked mad but it's actually kinda cute I turned mind continued my way to the academy.

"Aye yo bitch you made it back!" I saw Kevin with three other girls "Yep I promised I would." I smiled and stood proudly "Haha you gotta tell me how but first this is Kristen." he pointed to a girl wiher hair a little past her shoulders glasses and big brown eyes "Brianna" he pointed to the girl next to her she had shaggy brown almost blond hair and side bang. "and "Ji-eun" sh has short black hair that swoops at the end (like rukias but with side bangs) and big dark blue eyes. I waved and smiled they did the same.

"So tell us what happend with the hollow?" Kristen eyes filled with wonder. "oh we'll I just dogged a couple hit and ended up tripping and was saved by Tōshirō Hitsuga.." I was interrupted by Brianna before I could finish his name "You mean Captain Hitsugaya of squad 10!" I nodded and they all looked shocked i looked away at the shy remembering when he saved me, "wait I know that look you think he's cute!" my face began to heat up and I punched him in the arm "No I don't!" I pouted andcrossed my Arms.

"Yeah you do just look at how defensive she is." I herd Ji-eun speak up, I growled and got a look of death in my eyes but still looked innocent "I only met him once and it doesnt mean a think." I saw Kevin slightly turn away and the girls eyes wided but when they were about to speak are instructer began to speak. "Alright since it's your first year we will learn a basic Kido that's good for first years it's called 'Hado 31. Shakkahō' " she told its incantaion and how to stand, she did and example.

"Now it's your turn who would like to volunteer" everyback stood there in silence I raised my hand. "alright step right up and aim at the redfigure." she smiled and I took my place " ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado 31 Shakkahō!" perfect hit I smirke, I did it "great job, now you may go back to you sleeping quarters' who's next?"

I smiled and walked back maybe we will practice our Hand to hand combat next. I layed in the grass and looked at the sky. This should be a very interesting experience I already met a Captain and Vice-Captain before I was even hear got Hado 31 on my first try maybe I can be good at this. At east I'd be good for something. I lost my train of thought "well I should go back to my quarters and get some rest" I spoke to no one in particular." I walked with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well there you have it the first part of my Bleach story its just an intro that's why its so short it's also a test run to see if I should continue tell me if I should please!<br>**

**Rangiku: wow looks like someone found my Captain cute when he's angry.**

**Toshiro and me: Matsumoto!**

**Rangiku: I was only joking Captain**

**Toshiro: Don't you have some paper work to attend to?**

**Me and Kevin: Owned!**

**Rangiku: wahhh you're no fun**

**Well bye before Rangiku says something that will give her even more paperwork**


	2. Do you wanna be a seated officer?

**Disclaimer- I do not own bleach, I do own Stephanie. Kevin, Jieun, Kristen, and Bri own themselves! I do wish I owned Bleach **

* * *

><p><strong><strong> I ran down the halls of squad 11 "Crap, crap, crap I'm late!". Skidding to a stop I spotted A familiar tall dark haird guy. "Kev! What I miss?" I yelled as I made my way over to him. "We got hollow duty with Captain Zaraki today, the rest of the squad is with third Madarame and fourth seat Ayasegawa." I nodded "Since when do you talk so formal about Ikkaku and Yumichika?" a small smirk dancing on my lips. "Since when aren't you trying to sneak away to see Captain Hitsugaya?" I Turned a slight pink but glared daggers and was about to say something when our Captain made his way down the hall.

"Captain" we bowed and followed our Captain out for hollow duty. "Alright I have one simple rule, when I say get out you run got it?" our group nodded as we made our way over to where people say a group of hollows were. "Th-that's a h-huge hollow!" a squad member named Haruki spoke up. "Yep, hey look he has friends!" Kevin teased the boy all I could do was chuckle. I stopped instantly when I felt something weird about the spiritual pressure. "Go back to the seireitei, all of you!" everyone nodded but me. "Kev you don't want to leave do you?" he shook his head "No not really we will miss all the fun." we shared a look "You thinking what I'm thinking?" I smirked "Let's kick some hollow ass!" he yelled.

"Steph, look to your left!" I turned my head narrowly escaping a blow. I doge rolled after another hit only to be thrown back into a tree "I fucking hate trees!" I glared at the hollow as it made its way over to Kevin. One hollow threw him back and he lost his sword. Using flash step I made my way over slicing the hollow in half just before it got him. "What would you do without me?" I smirked and laughed only to be shut up my a Hollows needle arm going right threw my shoulder I looked back "Damm..it... you bastard!" I fell to the ground like a rag doll. "Kill Shiosetsudan!" Kevin yelled and all I saw was a saphire blue energy wave release itself from the tip of Kevin's Giant zanpakuto killing the hollow.

I got up ran over to Kevin. I dodged a hit that sadly ended up hitting Kevin and sent him flying. He hit a hollow and fell to the floor without his zanpakuto. "Rise out of the fiery deths of hell Hi-ryu!" I swung my now red and black sword and out came a long giant fire dragon making its way over to the hollow about to kill Kevin. It wrapped itself around the bug like hollow and it along with the dragon disapeared.

After that all the Hollows were gone and we prepared to get yelled at for not obeying orders. "thought I told you to go back the serietei!" we nodded "Well you did we just decided to stay and not miss all the fun" Kevin said with a shrug. "Hand over your zanpakuto you won't need them for a week." I looked to Kevin and we got into a defensive stance "Just to let you know I'm not giving up my zanpakuto that easily!" I started "I'm willing to fight to keep my sword" Kevin finished. Our Captain just looked at us and busted into laughter. "Alright you can keep them I like your fighting spirit, hey how about you guys become my new fourth and fith seat!" he said with a smile.

"Hell yes!" Kevin spoke up. "No" I stated plainly, they both looked at me like I had three heads. "Why not?" Captain Zaraki looked at me "I don't want to move up a rank until I know I'm fully ready, I've only been here for a month and I know I'm not at my full potential yet so I'm just gonna stay where I am a regular officer in the 13 court guard squads." I'm sure that's what I want to do "You can do what you want, but I'm taking that spot." Kevin spoke up looking like a little kid on Christmas "Alright then come with me and fill out your paper work for your new spot as fourth seat." with that they were off and I just decided to wander the serietei after a quick visit to squad 4.

"Steph! What up, where have you been all day!" a very cheery voice that belonged to none others then Rangiku Matsumoto. "Oh hey Rangiku what you up to?" I asked her "Oh nothing, where's your friend Kevin at?" I looked at her "He's filling out papers to become the new fourth seat for our squad." I shrugged "Oh so what about you? Why didn't you rank up?" She said looking down at me "I just didn't want to that's all, I don't think I'm ready yet." she nodded.

"Well you should at least come drinking with me and Shuhei!" I stopped walking and looked at her "Not gonna happen!" I said with no emotion. "Oh please it will get your mind off of everything" she pouted and put on her best puppy eyes. "No. never again, not happening." I started to walk away. "Nonsense I know you want to go." She grabbed me by the back of my collar and started walkinup away toward squad 10. "No really I don't want to go, last time you made me go it ended badly." I said with little streams of tears rolling down. "Help me!"

"Oh hey Captain what are you doing here?" Rangiku asked with one hand holding me behind her and her other hand covered my mouth. "Well it is my office?" he looked up from his work "What do you have behind your back?" she tensed up "Oh just Stephanie" She brought me to her side still holding my arm. He looked from me to the busty strawberry blond. "Why do you have her?" he asked "Oh no reason just some friends hanging out." he let out a sigh "You were trying to drag her drinking again weren't you" she put on an innocent look "I was gonna do no such think." he looked at me and I nodded my head and mouthed 'Help'

"Let her go." she looked sad but finally let go. I scrambled over to his desk "Wahh you two are no fun!" she sat down on her couch. I mouthed a quick thank you and he nodded and continued his work. "I swear one day you are going to be coughing up paperwork." I took his pen out of his hand "No I won't now give me back my pen." he went to grab it "Nope not happening, you need to learn to relax." he let out a breath "I know how to relax I just need to finish this. "not happening Shiro!" I shoved the pen in my pocket. "You know you should come drinking with us Captain it would be fun!" I said a quick "never again" and Toshiro said "Never going to happen Rangiku." she just pouted.

"Stephanie give me back my pen!" he went to grab it again "Nope I'm making you take a break!" I used flash step to make sure he didn't get it. "Give it!" he had small smile on "Like I said befor you aren't getting it back Toshiro!" I smiled and laughed a bit. "Aww you guys are so cute! I knew you liked her Captain" My felt my face heat up and glared at Rangiku hoping they wouldn't notice. "Rangiku I forgot to tell you that there are three stacks of papers that I need you to fill out." He sounded annoyed but he still had a slight tint of pink on his cheeks. I giggled, it was kind of cute.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 is now finished! Finally over my mini writers block!<strong>

**Ichigo: who are you trying to fool you were to lazy to type it!**

**Kevin: I agree with him**

**Me: I'm hurt! You two have little faith in me **

**Orihime: Well I believe in whatever you say... Sorry Kurosaki-kun**

**Me: At least someone believes in me**

**Ulquiorra: Trash**

**Shut up! Anyway Chapter 2 is now a go!**


	3. What's an Arrancar doing here!

**Disclaimer- I do not own bleach, I do own Stephanie. Kevin, Jieun, Kristen, and Bri own themselves! I do wish I owned Bleach **

* * *

><p>The lieutenants and Captains were all called to a meeting to find out who the new Captain of squad 3 would be. "Today we replace Gin Ichimaru former Captain of squad 3 with Kevin Hayashi! Former Fourth seat of Squad 11!" Head Captain Yamamoto called out to us as Kevin stepped in front of me. "Kenpachi Zaraki gave us his name when we asked who should be the new Captain. Kevin showed us his skills in Kido!" Head Capatin yelled and I chuckled "And his skills suck like Renji." I laughed and Renji and Kevin glared at me "Flashstep, combat, and his Shikai and Bankai! He has proven himself worthy of the spot!" the head Captain stopped talking. "I hope you all help him out!" He yelled "Last I'd like to say that we have an issue in the Rukongai that I'd like Kevin and his Lieutenant to handle!" The head captain had a hidden smirk 'the old man herd me didn't he.' I sweat dropped. "I'd gladly take the mission!" Kevin said all formal. "Quit being formal!" I whispered yelled and with a stomp of the old mans stick he let us leave.<p>

"Idiot my Kido isn't that bad!" Kevin hit me over the head. "My skills may suck but you don't have to point that out!" Renji joined hitting me in the same spot "Ow okay I'm sorry, but could you not hit me!" I glared rubbing my head. "Now we have a job to do let's go!" I flashstepped away with my new Captain slightly behind me "Go faster! Kenpachi was faster then you!" I yelled making him move faster. "Shut up yo little annoying bitch!" Kevin said when he caught up "Not my fault I'm faster then you.." I sighed as we came into the sights of an arrancar.

"Arrancar? What is he doing here." I glared at the arrancar "It's a guy?" Kevin looked at the arrancar puzzled "Yes I'm a guy!" he glared at Kevin "My name is Luppi Anetenor..." he spoke "the cross dresser arrancar!" I chuckled "I'm not a cross dresser!" Luppi glared at me hate dripping off every word "Come on, no straight guy dresses like that." I pointed at his outfit which only pissed him off more. "I swear I'm going to kill you." Luppi looked at me with disgust "Try me asshole." I smirked "You little brat." Luppi glared "Say that again I dare you!" I growled at him as I was about to run, Kevin grabbed the back of my shirt. "Chill out Steph" Kevin told me "Fine just get rid of him so we can leave." I shrugged sitting on the ground.

"Strangle Trepadora!" Luppi yelled out after Kevin smacked him around a bit. A tenticle came out of nowhere striking Kevin. "What the hell!" Kevin yelled nearly dodging it. "Having issues." I laughed as Luppi wrapped a tentacle around him. "Nah I'm just great." Kevin smirked cutting off the tentacle. "I've had enough of you two!" Luppi yelled getting pissed off and had all eight of his tentacles hit Kevin at once. "Kev! You idiot you let your guard down!" I screamed at him. "shut up I don't need to hear you talk, you whinny little bitch." Kevin yelled wiping blood from him lower lip. "Out of all the soul society they send you two." Luppi muttered "Shut up you octopus." Kevin looked at the arrancar getting tired of hearing him complain.

"You know it's not fun just having eight against one." Luppi went to hit me with one of his tentacles. "Watch wear you swing those things! Damn." I growled 'I seriously hate this guy' Luppi looked at me glaring and then back at Kevin. I watched as Kevin took his zanpakuto sheathing it. 'he better not use Kido' I continued to watch as he lifted his hands "Hado 33 soukatsui!" Kevin shouted as a blue ball formed in his hands. 'and there he goes' when the fire left his hands it hit Luppi in the face frying his hair. 'atleast it wasn't Renji doing that' I shivered at the thought, last time Renji tried Hado 33 I had to hide under a table behind Toshiro and I still got hurt. "You idiot I'm going to kill you very slowly!" Luppi looked at Kev, who was trying not to crack up. A tentacle came and wrapped itself around me and another around Kevin. "Steph you let your guard down!" Kevin mocked my words earlier and I sent him a small glare.

"Look here, I captured both of you soul reapers, the stupid one and the bitch I wanted to kill from the start." Luppi glared at me, hate and anger dripping off his last words. "Hey girly boy how bout you set us down so we can kick your ass!" I yelled and Luppi tightened his grip on me. "Shut up, You know what your actually have potential to be cute." Luppi brought me closer to him as Kevin just chilled watching the Annoying arrancar. "Wanna know what would make you even prettier, a couple hole pierced threw your skin." Luppi had hate filled eyes, a tentacles became sharp to a point. "Well this may hurt me but I don't feel like dying at the moment so..." I smirked "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings! Inferno and pandemonium, sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" I paused as Luppi looked at me confused, I closed and opened my eyes "Hado 31. Shakkaho" there was a flash of red and my Kido exploded along with three tentacles and singeing Luppi's leg. I fell fast to the ground and once I hit I started to feel the pain from the explosion. "At least Renji taught me something. " I smirked to myself, the last thing I herd was Kevin yelling. "Kill Shiosetsudan!" and I saw a sapphire blue go threw the air and I black out.

No p.o.v

Luppi watched as Stephanie fell to the floor and blacked out, giving Kevin a chance to free his arms. "Kill Shiosetsudan!" the squad 3 captain yelled sending a sapphire blue blast at the arrancar before him. Kevin got himself free running at the arrancar and slicing two more tentacles off him. "You... You ass hole!" Luppi chocked out, as Kevin landed a cut on his arm. 'im sure the soul society herd Steph's blast so they should be here soon.' Kevin thought running at the arrancar only to be pushed back by a tentacle. "Kasaiokorosu!" Out of Kevin's sword came another sapphire blue blast, Luppi tired to hold it back. The arrancar had to use his cero to decrease the strength of the attack. "Ahhhh!" Kevin yelled out as smoke cleared cutting Luppi's torso making him spit up blood. "You bastard!" Luppi wipped the blood. "You can't defeat me I'm the seis Espada Luppi Anetenor!" Luppi yelled making two tentacles hit Kevin. "If you can't figure it out by now you have no chance in winning..." Kevin spoke darkly. "The odds have been against you since we started this fight... I will kill you!" Kevin yelled the last part as he stabbed Luppi in the stomach. Luppi returned to his former form. "I might have failed in killing you but Lord Aizen will destroy you." Luppi yelled falling to the ground.

"I swear he pissed he off every time he opened his damn mouth and bitched." Kevin rubbed the back of his head. "Captain Hayashi what happened here?" Toshiro looked at the Captain. "It ended up not being a hallow after all, it was an Arrancar." Kevin looked back at Luppi one last time. "And Steph pretty much blew herself up." Kevin shrugged pointing at the small girl. "Why the hell would she do that?" Renji asked in slight shocked. "Well I think watching your skills in Kido helped her figure it out." Kevin was hit on the head. "Don't point that out!" Renji screamed. Toshiro walked over and picked up the girl "We have to get her back to squad 4." the snow white haired captain continued to walk past them. "You see it don't you.." Rangiku spoke up "See what?" Renji and Kevin asked. "Never mind it not important." the busty strawberry blond smirked. "Rangiku what is it?" Kevin asked as she walked away. "Nothing at all." she chuckled.

Toshiro walked on in silence carrying the girls. Steph started to open her eyes slowly and grabbed onto Toshiro's Haori. "S-Shiro?" she asked her head still in his chest. "Your awake." he looked down at her "Yeah, but when did you show up?" She looked into his eyes until he looked ahead. "We showed up shortly after Kevin killed the arrancar. " he walked and there was a slight silence "why are you still carrying me?" Steph asked the boy "You practicly blew yourself up with Kido your in no condition to walk." Toshiro stopped and looked at the girl. "I didn't think it would matter, plus it was that or get skewered and I didn't know you would care." Steph looked at the boy for a second before looking in a completely opposite direction. "Well I do care" Toshiro said and Steph smiled slightly causing Toshiro to turn slightly pink and look ahead. "Shiro.. I" Steph was about to say something until someone cut her off. "Captain is she okay!" Rangiku screamed running up along with Kevin, and Renji. Steph rested her head on his chest again as Rangiku walked up.

"She's fine thanks for asking." Steph smiled at the girl. "Good! Well someone looks comfy and cozy." Rangiku chuckled at Steph who was still holding onto Toshiro's Haori and her head still in his chest. "Actually very comfy, indeed." Stephanie smirked, slightly falling asleep. "What's going on?" Toshiro asked not likeing being in the dark about something. "Oh nothing just that she looks comfy holding onto you with her head in your chest Captain." Rangiku smiled, Toshiro looked down at the now sleeping girl and blushed 'she looks so peaceful' he thought to himself "We should get back to squad four, plus we have a Captains meeting and we have to tell the head Captain about the arrancar." Toshiro ordered trying to calm down his blush. "Whatever you say Captain." Rangiku smiled as he walked ahead. "Rangiku you know something don't you..." Kevin questioned "About?" she smirked. "Them, you know something that they don't even get." Kevin watched as Tōshirō walked ahead. "Yeah and I think you finally figured it out." Rangiku chuckled hitting Kevin lightly. "Hey I've know from the start!" Kevin yelled chasing Rangiku. "And they all call me an idiot." Renji sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph: This chapter is now finished I hope you like it!<strong>

**Ichigo: and it only took you a couple months**

**Steph: in my defense I had no idea what to do for this chapter**

**Kevin: and I helped give you the idea**

**Steph: yup but I already know what next chapter is gonna be on**

**Orihime: Oh hey Kurosaki-kun!**

**Ichigo: hey Orihime**

**Steph: young love ^-^**

**Ichigo: wha-what! -blushes-**

**Orihime: -blushes-**

**Renji: he really is an idiot anyways read and Review**


	4. Captain what?

When fire meets ice

Chapter 4: Captain what?

"I have called you all here to talk about a replacement for squad nines captain." Old man Yama looked over all the squad captains a calm look on his face. "After this meeting has ended, you may submit any names from your squads you think would make a good captain."

"After the sighting of an arrancar in the Rikongai district, we need to strengthen our squads in case a threat makes a sudden appearance."

All the Captains watched as Captain Yamamoto yelled and stomped his wooden stick dismissing everyone. A few filled out quietly while squad two, three, five, and six stayed around to hand In the names they deemed to be a great new Captain to lead squad 9.

Stephanie tossed and turned in her bed located in the squad 4 barracks. The blue satin sheets spread all around her. Her injuries have almost fully healed but she's been unconscious since she arrived. Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto watched as the injured girl slept. Expressions of worry clear on their faces.

"T-toshiro..." Steph let out a small whisper just loud enough to be heard by both Toshiro and Rangiku.

"Captain" Rangiku smirked "why did she just say your name? Hmm." She let out a small chuckle at the blush that invaded the boy's cheeks.

"How am I supposed to know?" Toshiro looked at the sleeping girl his expression softening just a bit as Kevin walked into the room.

Stephanie began to walk up, her eyes fluttered open softly and widened quickly. "Where the hell am I" What's going on?" The shocked expression faded quickly.

"You're in squad 4 because your dumb ass blew yourself up!" Kevin threw his hands in the air making it looked like he flipped a table.

"Well I really do apologize. Really, I'm sorry for the fact I didn't feel like having a bunch of holes punched through my chest!" the small girl jumped up standing on the bed face to face with her captain. "Plus" she crossed her arms looking in the other direction "Blame Renji for teaching me with his horrible kido skills."

"Anyways that doesn't matter lets go." Kevin pulled the small girl off the bed by the collar of her shirt.

"Hey! Let go! At least tell me where were going ya idiot!" Steph gabbed the back of her shirt trying to break free.

"To the head Captains office." Kevin yanked the girl while Toshiro and Rangiku sweat dropped.

They arrived quickly to see the head captain sitting in the back of the room. He motioned for both Kevin and Stephanie to enter. "Glad to see you're feeling well Stephanie Shimizu." Captain Yamamoto nodded in her direction.

"Glad to be back sir." Stephanie bowed toward the head captain. She lifted herself upright. The wind blew in from the wide open doors.

A hell butterfly made its way to squad 8, landing on the finger of shunsui kyoraku. "Seems Old man Yama has called another captains meeting."

"If there's a captains meeting get up and go!" Nanou growled at her lazy captain.

"I will just give me a minute."

"We have found a new captain for squad 9; she has proven herself worthy of the spot as a Captain of the 13 court guard squads. With her use of Kido in a tough situation, to showing us the power of her Bankai she's proven herself more than worthy." The head captains eyes directed at the back of the room awaiting the arrival of the new Captain.

Stephanie walked into the room, tripping over her new captains Haori. Kevin tried to push down his laughter while everyone else just sighed. Steph got up smiling sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. She whispered a quick "My bad." Before joining the line slightly embarrassed.

Head Captain Yamamoto stomped his stick signaling everyone to file out the room.

"Smooth, very smooth." Kevin let out his laughter making the small girl growl. "Shut up! Grr, I swear you really know how to piss me off!" Steph yelled making him only laugh more. "Nanananan little bitch." Kevin mocked her words with a high pitched voice making her glare at him.

"You're such a child." Stephanie scoffed hiding her amusement from his expression. "You're calling me a child? Little girl you're the size of my hand. Your shorter then Toshiro for crying out loud." Kevin yelled down at the small girl. "That's Captain Hitsugaya." Toshiro said through his teeth. "Hey no one said to bring height into this!" Stephanie yelled clearly ignoring Toshiro's remark. "You're the one acting like the child!"

The two bickered all the way to Squad nines barracks. They entered greeted by the squad members who already knew of her title. "Well I guess as you all know, um I'm your new Captain." Stephanie smiled slightly weirded out by the fact she's calling herself Captain now. "So if you ever need anything just visit my office. The door is always open." She smiled "Also I want to have a training session in1 hour. I've asked Captain Hayashi it accompany me in the training session."

Stephanie stepped down and saw Shuhei Hisagi standing well more like bowing to her. "Captain Shimizu is there anything I can do for you." Shuhei asked standing upright. "Shuhei stop with all this formal crap. It's still just Stephanie nothing's changed that." Stephanie looked dumbfounded on the fact he was so formal. "I guess, but now you have a higher title it's expected to be formal and respectful." Shuhei laughed. "I guess so but just don't be so formal, as for me I have a date with my robes and scissors." Stephanie waved heading to her room.

She cut up her robes pants into a skirt. She made the sleeves shorter and the shirt more fitting and tighter so it didn't feel too baggy. She threw on her Haori rolling up the sleeves and looked in the mirror. Happy with the results she smiled jumping out of the room.

"You little midget what did you do!" Kevin yelled at her. "That's Captain Midget to you! I just made it a little more comfy, you know how I hate pants." She laughed running into the training room.

"Alright so we're just going to do 1 on 1 sparing. So I can get a good look on all your strengths and weaknesses and so you can see the strength and weaknesses of your Captain. I brought Kevin here to help."

"Ready?" Kevin smirked unsheathing his giant Katana. "Let's go." They ran full force clashing swords. Kevin's technique was more full force power while Stephanie's was speed and agility. Stephanie did a flip landing softly onto the end of Kevin's Katana. "You know I remember this being harder when we were both in squad 11" Stephanie smirked jumping off laughing as Kevin glared. Clashing swords again it seemed to turn more into a play fight over who was faster or who was stronger.

"Well that's enough for both of us 5 slashes each." Stephanie had a 3 cuts on her left arm. 2 cuts on both her right leg. Kevin had 2 cuts on his right arm. A small cut on his face and 2 cuts in his right hand.

They left the squads to go up in twos, she narrowed down the strongest to the weakest. "So who's your new Lieutenant going to be?" Steph asked sitting watching a fight between. "Not exactly sure, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to find a way to get Ji-eun to be my new Lieutenant." Kevin crashed down sitting with the small girl.

The two watched as the fighting intensified making a mental list of who needs to train and who needs to work on what. Mental note make Hiroko word on hand to hand combat, mental note make Ichiru work on blocking. This continued till finally everyone finished going up and returned back to their quarters.

When Stephanie returned to her new room and Kevin left to lay down in his barreks. They both wondered about the strange arrancar showing up out of nowhere and were curious as to what the future may hold.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my goodness! I am so sorry for this really late update. I had no inspiration and I didn't get a chance to write. My sincerest apologize.<strong>

**Kevin: Your not sorry! You don't care  
><strong>**Steph: Hey who are you to tell me how I feel dammit.  
><strong>**Kevin: I know you well enough you little midget bitch!  
>Steph: Who are you calling an Ultra short hyper midget bitch!<br>Kevin: You! Get it through your damn head!  
>Ichigo: Will you two just shut up<br>Steph&Kevin: Stay out of it!  
>Ulquiorra: Trash<br>Steph: Shut your mouth Ulquiorra! Grimmjow Ulqui is being mean again!  
>Grimmjow: Why do you always call me here?<br>Steph: Because your my favorite Kitty!  
>Grimmjow: Shut up<br>Steph: alright damn bitch  
>Toshiro: I'm surrounded by idiots<br>Steph: Shiro you don't mean that -hugs Shiro-chan-  
>Toshiro: Sure I don't<br>Steph: Hurtfull! Anyways Read and Review**


End file.
